


Playing Soldier by wook77 [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Playing Soldier by wook77There's a history of violence there. One that tells Connor that Murphy can take care of himself. After all, they've been playing soldier for years.Originally written for wizefics at Yuletide 2007 as a stocking stuffer. Originally posted here.





	Playing Soldier by wook77 [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [wook77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wook77/pseuds/wook77). Log in to view. 



> originally posted in 2010

**Title** : Playing Soldier

 **Author** : wook77

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Boondock Saints

 **Characters** : Connor and Murphy MacManus

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : Underaged violence during the Troubles

 **Summary** : There's a history of violence there. One that tells Connor that Murphy can take care of himself. After all, they've been playing soldier for years.

Originally written for wizefics at Yuletide 2007 as a stocking stuffer. Originally posted here.

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625741)

 **Length:** 0:04:02

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Playing%20Soldier%20by%20Wook77.mp3)

 


End file.
